It can be difficult for many to get in and out of a regular height bathtub, and even harder for the elderly and those with disabilities. For some people, it is simply impossible. Wet slippery surfaces and high walls can and do cause accidents and injuries. In fact, statistics show that most accidents in the home occur in the bathroom.
Walk-in bathtubs and showers provide environments that attempt to alleviate the issues of getting in and out of regular bathtubs. A user can simply step over the low threshold, onto the slip resistant floor of the tub, shut the door, sit down on the comfortable chair height seat, and fill the bathtub with calming water.
Furthermore, to aid in entering, exiting, or using the bathtub or shower, grab bars may be included and strategically placed in or around the bathtub or shower. These grab bars, which can be one or a plurality of bars, can be angled or otherwise oriented to provide the user with ease of sitting or standing with the least amount of effort. This is also true for entering and exiting of the tub, as the grab bars can provide a surface for stabilization.
However, as the bars extend from a surface of the bathtub or shower, they can create obstacles or obstructions when not in use. The bars extend away from the bathtub or shower surface and can injure a user if a fall or slip were to occur.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a grab bar that can be selectively provided for use when needed, but that can be moved to a non-use position in which the grab bar is out of a user's way.